The Loyalists
The Loyalists is the eighth mission in Dishonored, in which Corvo Attano must return to the Hound Pits Pub in search of Emily Kaldwin. Briefing You've returned to the Hound Pits Pub to pick up the trail of your old "allies" and find out where they have taken Emily. Cecelia tells you what happened to everyone, death and betrayal waits. Infiltration The mission starts in the abandoned apartment behind the Pub. Cecelia is attempting to break her way out of the inner door, which has been sealed. When Corvo appears, she tells him about Havelock, Pendleton, and Martin's betrayal. The nature of her explanation is dependent on Corvo's chaos level: if Corvo's chaos is high, Wallace, Lydia, and Callista will have been violently murdered. If Corvo's chaos is low, Callista will have been spared, locking herself in Emily's Tower, and Wallace and Lydia's deaths will have been less violent. In both instances, Samuel has gone missing, and Emily has been kidnapped. Go up the stairs and there will be a room to Corvo's left with one bottle each of Sokolov's and Piero's elixirs. To the right will be the exit with two keys hanging next to it, the Abandoned House Key and Old Port District Sewer Key. Grab both and exit through the door. Outside are four guards in front of the door. One will enter the Pub, one will begin to patrol to the left, and two will start to converse and head toward the apartment before taking their respective positions. A tallboy also patrols the street. There are several methods to enter the Pub: *Use Blink to cross to the second floor walkway and sneak through the open window into the bunk room. *Use Possession Tier II to control one of the guards outside and walk through the back door. *Use the sewer access grate and enter through the basement. Corvo can overhear a conversation between two guards in the barroom and learn that Anton Sokolov and Piero Joplin are still alive and barricaded in Piero's Workshop. Grab Havelock's note in the barroom. Corvo can then go to his room, evading or neutralizing guards along the way (including several in the room itself), and retrieve Emily's drawing and note. Exit through the window onto the catwalk. Both Piero's Workshop and Emily's Tower can be accessed from this point. In low chaos, Corvo can go directly to Emily's room and find Callista hiding inside. There will be a note on the bed explaining the use of the signal flare; use it to call Samuel. In high chaos, Corvo must sneak to the open yard and retrieve the key from Callista's corpse. Side Objectives Rescue Piero and Sokolov Piero and Sokolov are barricaded in Piero's Workshop, hiding from the new Lord Regent's forces. They can be heard talking amiably as Corvo enters the building; when he approaches them, the two will inform him about their nearly-completed project, a new kind of Arc Pylon that can be set to stun or kill enemies over a much wider range than standard Pylons. However, it needs final adjustments, and the blueprints have been taken from them; Corvo must acquire the blueprints from Havelock's room and the whale oil to fuel the machine for it to work. Corvo can then choose to set the weapon's power level high enough to incinerate all enemies in the area, or low enough to render them all unconscious. Corvo will be able to purchase ammunition and upgrades for the last time by completing this objective, as nothing can be purchased after this mission. Special Actions *Used the Arc Pylon to Rescue Piero and Sokolov *Rescued Piero and Sokolov by Defeating Havelock's Troops *Found Emily's Drawing General Mission Notes *There are a total of three tallboys patrolling the area. *Other than the guards outside the Pub, there are several more inside the building itself, with a large concentration on the top floor in Corvo's room. *Cecelia will attempt to flee after the Arc Pylon is activated, leaving a note for Corvo that explains her actions. *The blueprints Piero needs for the Arc Pylon are found in a trashbin in Havelock and Martin's office. *A rune is located on the desk next to an audiograph machine on the second floor of Piero's Workshop. *Killing Cecelia allows Corvo to take her key without conversing with her, but Sokolov or Piero's deaths will result in failure of their side-quest. Samuel and Callista cannot be killed without ending the game. **If the signal flare has already been lit, however, it is possible to kill Callista. *In low chaos, on the desk in Emily's tower will be one elixir and one remedy. In high chaos, Corvo will find an arsenal of ammo and weapons. Trivia *The Special Action "Rescued Piero and Sokolov..." can still be achieved even if Corvo murders them and then defeats all other hostiles. *Pendleton's audiograph player, containing the aristocrat's last entry, can be found mysteriously abandoned in the sewers. *Possessing or hitting Callista, Piero, or Sokolov with a sleep dart will cause them to be counted as dead for the ending sequence. They will also fall to their knees after being possessed, and Sokolov may attempt to flee and call for help. *Samuel will briefly react upon seeing a friendly corpse. *There is a note on the door to the pub detailing Havelock's orders for the remaining conspirators. Cecelia will not be mentioned in it, supporting her claim that Havelock likely did not remember that she existed. Gallery Cece crop01.png|Cecelia tells Corvo about the staff. Abandoned apartment1.png|The abandoned apartment. 1 abandoned apartment bed.jpg|A bedroom in the abandoned apartment. Abandoned apartment2.png|A room in the abandoned apartment. loyalists1.png|General Notice written by Havelock in The Loyalists mission. the loyalists guards talking.png|Guards conversing in the pub. the loyalists havelocks note.png|Havelock's note. 1 the loyalists2.jpg|City Watch at the Hound Pits. bodies1.png|The bodies of Lydia and Wallace in low chaos. loyalist corpses high chaos.png|Callista, Wallace, and Lydia's corpses in high chaos. the loyalists workshop entrance.png|Corvo blinks down to the balcony of Piero's Workshop. piero sokolov hiding under table.png|Sokolov and Piero hide underneath the tables in Piero's workshop. loyalists2.png|Sokolov and Piero take refuge in Piero's workshop. the loyalists03.png|Havelock's empty room and the blueprints. the loyalists blueprints.png|The blueprints in Havelock's room. 1 piero loyalists.png|Piero reads the blueprints for his arc pylon. 0 piero sokolov.png|Piero and Sokolov study the new arc pylon. the loyalists whale oil tank.png|Corvo carries a whale oil tank to Piero's arc pylon. whale power1.png|Power source for Piero's arc pylon. arc pylon2.png|Piero's arc pylon. loyalists ash.png|Guards turned to ash after the arc pylon is set to "kill". piero sokolov arc pylon loyalists.png|Sokolov and Piero look at the new arc pylon. 1 sokolov piero loyalists.jpg|Piero and Sokolov after all the enemies have been neutralized. audiograph2sewer.png|Pendleton's audiograph player in the sewers. 1 callista loyalists2.png|Callista opens the door to the tower. Callista2.png|Callista in Emily's tower. 1 callista loyalists.png|Callista tells Corvo of the recent events. loyalists samuel.png|Samuel arrives in his boat. Low chaos Walkthrough File:Dishonored, Mission 8 The Loyalists (No commentary)|Walkthrough. ru:Лоялисты (задание) pl:Lojaliści (misja) fr:Les Loyalistes it:I Lealisti zh:保皇党（任务） Category:Dishonored Missions Category:Walkthroughs